deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Heihachi Mishima vs Raiden
Heihachi Mishima vs Raiden is an upcoming what-if death battles? Description Tekken vs Mortal Kombat! the king of iron fist take on the thunder god! Interlude Wiz:"But just because you can beat him up doesn't give you the right to. Remember, with great power, comes great responsibility." yes, that's the word from Ben Parker in 2002 Spiderman Movie Boomstick: but, there are some people who should ready to go straight to hell after take the goddamn word. like Heihachi Mishima, the king of iron fist Wiz: and Raiden, the thunder god Boomstick: he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to find out who would win a death battle! Heihachi Wiz: Heihachi is a son of Jinpachi Mishima, the owner of Mishima Zaibatsu at that time Boomstick: and... look at the hair! Wiz: during some time, he married Kazumi and had a son name Kazuya, but, turn out that Kazumi died shortly after he gave birth to Kazuya, or so it seems... Boomstick: as the time flows, Heihachi who was a good guy at first, but turn into a jackass as he's tired to his sons weakness. he overthrown his father and imprisoned him at honmaru for several years and throw his son of a cliff, talk about being a jerk. Heihachi is seen laughig Boomstick: crappy Wiz: Kazuya survive the fall thanks to devil gene, and to motivated him more, he adopted Lee Chaolan and enter the king of iron fist tournament and he was defeated by his son, but, two years later he come back and avenge himself to beat his son Boomstick: Heihachi was a skilled and strong fighter and he was good at it, he can fought hand to hand combat against someone with supernatural abilities like his son and his grandson. Wiz: well, Mishima fighting karate, his fighting style, based off Gōjū-ryū and Shōrin-ryū, which are based off of Karate. besides he got a lot of move including electric wind god fist, rising uppercut, scissor kick, demon slayer and Raijin stance Boomstick: Heihachi is tough and a badass grandpa, even he is old, he still kick ass, he can survive off a cliff and honmaru explosion, while the effect of the blast itself blasted him away from Honmaru to.. a scene show Heihachi fall to a graveyard Boomstick: at least he's still worthy Wiz: Heihachi is an arrogant, he let his pride consume him Boomstick: at least he is still invincible in the heart of the Tekken fans Heihachi: (Hyahaha! That felt good. Next!) Raiden Death Battle Jin Kazama had save the humanity by sacrificed himself during a fight with Azazel. but, the war still continue.. the war who caused by Jin itself had cause many innocent live lost, as results, the earthrealm is heading toward it's destruction. in San Fransisco, the city was bombard by several misile launcher who launched from a helicopter, inside the city, US Army engaged G Corporation in war. the gunshots are everywhere, the explosion are anywhere, and the outcry from both side are hear. many people died, many people crying, because of this war. of course, the war is caused by Jin Kazama's tyranical ambition, but before that, there is a man who was responsible for anything in the past. he is the man who throw his own son of a cliff in the past life, he is the man who also proclaiming himself to be invincible, and he is the man who hope an eternal life. and this man is nothing more than Heihachi Mishima. several decades ago... in Mishima Dojo, Kazumi was sit in the Dojo and stare the buddha statue. when suddenly, the door was open and a mysterious figure appeared behind her. Kazumi: (if I die) Kazumi told the mysterious figure that she was determined to stop Heihachi by anymeans necessary, even the devil gene consumed her it could kill her in the process. she also implied that Kazuya was too young, knowing that what Heihachi do to him when he realize that Kazuya power was come from her. she knew that her live wouldn't be any longer, then she asked the mysterious figure itself a promises Kazumi: (if I can't stop Heihachi. please, promise me to kill him) Mysterious figure: as you wish.. but I can't make any promises Kazumi was little bit disappointed to hear that. as the Mysterious figure itself was revealed to be Raiden, the thunder god. Kazumi: that's too bad, even you accept it. Kazumi continues... Kazumi: (and also..) Kazumi was seems sad, while she also asked Raiden to kill her dearest son, Kazuya. Kazumi: (unfortunately, my dear son Kazuya) Present days.. To be continued.. Results Poll who would win in this fight? Heihachi Raiden should this became a real death battle? Yes No I don't care Trivia *Originally, Shao Kahn was the one who will fought Heihachi. but, for some reason, it change to Raiden *this battle is also a tribute to Tekken 7: Fated Retribution. an update to Tekken 7 *the dialog between Raiden and Kazumi was taken from Tekken 7: fated retribution trailer when the mysterious figure(actually Akuma) when he confront Kazumi in the Mishima Dojo, with some modification of course and yes, Akuma was confrimed to be appeared in Tekken 7 as a guest star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Namco vs. Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Kazamamishima Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:"Mortal Kombat vs Tekken" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant